


Tearing Down Walls

by TheFirstMrsHummel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Creampie, M/M, Rimming, brief mentions of underage sex and non-consensual sex, previous relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMrsHummel/pseuds/TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: David had always had one hard and fast rule when it comes to sex. Falling in love with Patrick makes him want to break it for the first time.





	Tearing Down Walls

David started seriously considering it the first time he and Patrick had sex after saying “I love you” to each other.

They were in Patrick’s room, mercifully alone as Ray was out of town at a Real Estate convention. Patrick had just finished pulling his underwear off and was rooting around in the drawer of the nightstand for condoms and lube. When he pulled back, there was the rattling sound of a few loose condoms from inside the box Patrick held in his right hand.

“Looks like I need to stock up again soon,” said Patrick, taking a foil packet out and handing it to David, who was fisting his cock with his other hand. “I seem to be going through a lot these days. Maybe I should get a membership to Costco?” His tone was light and teasing.

_Or maybe we could stop using them._ The words were on the tip of David’s tongue and nearly out of his mouth before he’d even acknowledged the thought, and he bit his lip to keep from blurting them. He’d never even come close to wanting that with another person before, and when it had come up in the past, David had always refused. David Rose didn’t have a lot of hills he was willing to die on, sexually speaking, but condoms for penetration other than oral or digital was probably the biggest one. His breath caught in his throat when he considered what it meant, that he wanted to discard a rule he’d so rigidly held to, ever since losing his virginity at fifteen to his French tutor.

“David? Is something wrong?”

Patrick sounded concerned, and it brought David’s racing thoughts back into focus. He knew bringing his epiphany up when they were both horny and about to fuck was a bad idea. For all David knew, tomorrow barebacking with Patrick might seem like the dumbest idea he’d ever had. It was something for him to think about far from Patrick’s naked body, and for them to discuss with clear heads if it turned out not to be a dumb idea after all.

“No, just lost in thought for a minute there,” David responded. He opened the condom and rolled it on, like he’d done hundreds of times before. He reached for the lube then, so he could make both his cock and Patrick’s passage slick. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

And it was when he was seated deep within his boyfriend, thrusting slowly and thoroughly that Patrick said the words again, gazing up at David like all of his dreams were coming true. “I love you, David.”

David leaned forward, propping himself up on his forearms on either side of Patrick’s head. “I love you too,” he whispered, before capturing Patrick’s lips in a passionate kiss.

~*~

It was a few days later, after a lot of self-reflection, that David decided to broach the subject with Patrick. They had just finished closing up the shop, Patrick balancing the till while David swept the floors, as was their usual routine.

“Let’s have a glass of wine in the back,” David said. “I’m not quite ready to let you out of my sight yet.”

“That sounds nice.” Patrick kissed David.  “There’s a couple of bottles of red that we’re either going to need to mark down or write off for personal consumption. Let’s go with the latter.”

Once they were settled on the couch with their wine, David momentarily lost his nerve. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to bring this up. It was probably too soon. This was Patrick’s first gay relationship, not even a year in and David wanted them to go for it _raw_ , and he was suddenly terrified that this would be the thing that would scare Patrick off for good.

“So I’m getting the feeling you’ve got something on your mind,” said Patrick in a cheerfully patient voice.

David took a long drink of the Pinot Noir, considering dropping the subject and substituting something inane like suggesting moving in the seasonal stock a couple of weeks early. He knew Patrick would see right through it though; those deep brown eyes full of tenderness and affection rarely missed anything.

“I was just thinking…you know how a few days ago you mentioned you were running out of condoms?”

“Yeah, I was planning on picking some up on my next grocery run.”

“What if you, um, didn’t?”

Patrick furrowed his brow, looking extremely confused. “What do you mean? Do you…do you not want to have sex anymore? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no.” David set down his wine glass and took Patrick’s hands in his own. “I don’t think I could ever stop wanting that. With you.”

“I think you’re going to have to be a little more clear then, David.”

“I don’t want to use condoms anymore. Not with you.”

Patrick’s mouth dropped open and his eyes went wider than David had ever seen.

“Have you ever done that before?”

“No.” David closed his eyes. “Well not voluntarily, at least.”

“Wait, what? What does that mean?”

They rarely discussed David’s past debauched life in a serious way; David hated talking about it, and Patrick didn’t exactly love hearing it either. But if they couldn’t be honest with each other, they really had no business taking such a big step. This was about tearing down walls, not keeping them up, so David reached for his nerve and explained, even if he did have to look at the floor while doing so.

“Look, not everything I’ve done before has been super consensual. I’ve had guys agree to wear a condom, only to find out later they took it off halfway through. I’ve woken up or come to a couple of times with a girl riding me, and no idea who they were or how it started.”

David hazarded a glance at Patrick, but instead of the disgust he’d expected, Patrick’s face was twisted with sympathy and sadness. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“Thank you.” David pressed a kiss to the back of Patrick’s hands. “I know it wasn’t my fault, but regardless I wasn’t careful with myself back then.  I guess I didn’t really feel like I was worthy of care. You make me feel like I am though. You always have.”

“I love you.”

David smiled. “I know you do. I love you too. And I trust you, which is what started this whole thing. I’m not afraid to be inside you bare, or to have your come inside me. I know your body is a safe place for me, and if something changed and it wasn’t anymore, you’d say so.”

“That is the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me.” Patrick leaned over and kissed David chastely. “I’ll try to always deserve it.”

“What about you?” asked David, settling back. “Did you always use condoms with Rachel, and other girls?”

“The other girls, yeah. Sometimes with Rachel, like in high school, before she got on the pill. And whenever we got back together after a breakup, we’d use them for a while too. But when we were like, on, we didn’t use them.”

David was a little confused about the sudden tension emanating from Patrick. “That seems like it would be pretty normal to me.”

“She didn’t like us using them.” Apparently, it was Patrick’s turn to look at the floor. “I couldn’t always…stay hard, or finish, and a using condom made it worse. The time it took fumbling around with one, and the lack of sensitivity.”

David reached out a hand and rubbed Patrick’s shoulder, silently letting Patrick know that he was there, and he was listening.

“I always preferred using one though. When we didn’t I would get-“ He broke off on something between a gasp and a sob. “I’m sorry, I haven’t really ever talked about this before.”

“You don’t have to,” David said soothingly, continuing to rub Patrick’s strained, tight shoulders.

Patrick looked up, his eyes a little wet at the corners. “I want to. I trust you too, David. I trust you so much, I can admit things to you that I’ve never been able to admit to myself, even.”

“Then tell me.”

“I was always so paranoid about getting her pregnant. I didn’t think she would ever purposefully mess with her birth control, but when we used a condom I always felt like we had that second step of protection, in case anything went wrong. I just…if she had gotten pregnant, that would have been it. Her period was late a couple of times and it was the most scared I’ve ever been in my life. I could have never left for good if we’d had a kid, David.”

David thought about pointing out to Patrick that people with kids broke up all the time. That there were plenty of closeted gay men who got married and had kids early on, but were able to lead their authentic lives later in life. But he knew neither of those things would bring comfort to Patrick, who knew himself better than anyone else. If he said that a baby would have been a death sentence on the idea of leaving Rachel behind forever, David was ready to believe him.

“Well, I’m very glad that never happened, and that you wound up here with me instead.”

David opened up his arms, and Patrick collapsed into them for a long hug. The whole evening since they’d sat on the couch hadn’t been easy, but it felt right in a way. To be able to talk through the baggage they each still carried with them, and probably always would. Neither of them had been perfect in the past, but it was the sum total of their experiences, good and bad, that had made them into two men who just happened to now be perfect for each other.

When they eventually parted, David decided that he wanted to finish the discussion properly, so they’d never have to bring it up again.

“I just want to make sure you know that I’m clean. I got tested about a month after I slept with Sebastien, just to be sure, and everything was clear.”

Patrick looked at David with quiet seriousness. “I think I should get tested too, before we, um, go without. I’m sure everything is fine, but I did have unprotected sex with Rachel. I would just feel better if we both knew for sure.”

“Whatever you need.”

“Whatever _we_ need,” Patrick corrected.

“Okay, _we_ then. Now that that’s settled, can we just cuddle on the couch until we have to go home?”

Patrick kissed David on the cheek, moving back towards the arm of the couch and opening his arms.

“We sure can.”

~*~

Once Patrick’s test results came back negative across the board, they decided to splurge on a weekend trip to Elmdale to finally seal the deal.  Neither of them were willing to risk having such a special moment interrupted by Ray or David’s family, and David refused to consider anything but a big, soft, comfortable bed as the location for their first bareback fuck.

They started with a lovely, romantic dinner at Elaine’s Bistro, complete with a bottle of champagne and molten lava chocolate cake for two. From there they headed to a nearby bar with jazz music, enjoying a cognac nightcap before heading back to their room.

“How are you feeling?” asked David, plucking at the buttons of Patrick’s shirt until it hung open. He traced the smooth contours of Patrick’s chest softly, trying not to rush anything.

“Excited,” said Patrick, voice trembling slightly. “I know it’s only been a couple of weeks, but I feel like I’ve been waiting for this forever.”

“Me too.” David helped Patrick remove his sweater and toss it on the desk across from the bed.

They continued to shed clothing until they were both completely naked, kissing and pressing every inch of skin together.

“Get on the bed,” David whispered desperately. “I’ll be right there.”

David dug into his overnight bag for the lube, huffing a laugh when he realized one of his hands was automatically searching for the box of condoms he’d always packed before.  He came out with a tube of his favorite organic, paraben-free lube and brought it to the bed, dropping it next to Patrick.

“Are you ready?” Patrick asked, and David answered by swinging on top of him, straddling Patrick’s hips.

“As ready as I can be without your fingers in me.”

Patrick groaned, coating his fingers quickly and bringing them to David’s hole. He worked him open finger by finger until David was gasping and moaning with pleasure.

“I want to come inside you, David,” Patrick gritted out. “Let me in, baby.”

David’s entire being melted. Patrick only ever called him _baby_ when he was out of his mind with lust, so he pulled to the side so Patrick could easily roll on top of him.

Patrick squirted a generous amount of lube in his hand and used it so slick up his cock from root to tip. He pressed the head against David’s opening, holding back until David was begging for it.

“Patrick, oh fuck Patrick do it come inside I love you,” he babbled.

Patrick thrust forward, groaning as if it was the first time he’d ever breached David’s ass. “Holy fuck!” he cried out.

“Does it feel good? Does it feel different?”

“Yeah, it’s…I can feel you on every inch of my cock. So hot, so wet.”

Patrick started pumping his hips, making little whining noises that made David absolutely crazy. David reached for his own dick, realizing that Patrick was caught up in his own overwhelming sensation and was understandably being a touch more selfish than usual. As he jerked himself, David pictured himself being equally selfish as he plowed Patrick’s ass raw and bare, with nothing between them.

“I’m so close already,” Patrick gasped.

David jacked himself harder and faster, fingers grasping right under the head in a grip that was guaranteed to bring him off quick and dirty. “I want your come inside me. Want you to fill me up so good, Patrick.”

“Yeah, I’m-“ Patrick slammed his hips brutally hard against David’s ass and broke off with a keening moan. His entire body shuddered and shook from the force of his orgasm, and knowing that his hot come was filling David’s ass, David came instantly with one last rough pull.

“Jesus _Christ_.” Patrick finally collapsed onto David as if a mystical force had removed all of the bones in his body at once.

David wrapped his arms around Patrick, nuzzling the top of his head lazily as little pings of aftershocks coursed through his body. There was no need for Patrick to pull out before the condom came off or became uncomfortable, so they lay entwined for much longer than usual before Patrick lifted his head from David’s chest. He smiled softly, blissful satisfaction in every line of his face.

“Mmmm, that was incredible.” Patrick kissed David softly before drawing back and pulling out. He didn’t go back into David’s arms, though, just sat back on his haunches between David’s sprawled legs, staring at his boyfriend’s lower body intently.

“What is it?”

“Would you…is it okay if…”

“Just say it.” David was fucked out enough that he found Patrick’s uncertain mumbling to be adorable instead of worrying. At that moment, it felt like he might never worry about anything ever again.

Patrick put his hands on David’s knees and started to push gently. “I want to see.”

David grinned, really liking the filthy turn Patrick’s mind had taken. He lifted his knees, then hooked his arms under them, spreading himself wide and contracting his abs so they could both see his well-used hole. When Patrick dazedly stroked the flesh of his cheeks almost absently, David bore down to make the come dribble out of his ass.

“Oh God, that’s so hot,” said Patrick. He reached out with his fingers and rubbed the sticky mess around David’s entrance, before sliding two fingers in deep and easy.

David’s spent cock twitched. “Yeah, it is.”

Without warning, Patrick withdrew his fingers and slid onto his chest, his face lined up with David’s ass. He began to lap at David’s wet hole, cleaning him thoroughly and poking his tongue inside to chase every last drop. David was gasping audibly by the time he was finished, looking up at him and smiling with lips glossy from his own release inside David’s body. It was the most gorgeous thing David had ever seen.

“Man, I’m really fucking gay,” Patrick announced suddenly.

David burst out laughing at the pleased wonder in Patrick’s voice. “You sure are,” he agreed happily.

After Patrick had washed his messy face and wiped David down with a warm washcloth, they turned off the lights and snuggled into each other’s arms.

“I’m really glad we decided to do that,” Patrick said sleepily.

“Me too,” replied David. He almost stopped there, but he was feeling so comfortable, and the darkness helped him be brave. “Thank you, Patrick. For being someone I can finally trust with every part of myself.”

“You’re welcome. I love you so much, David. I just want to keep loving you forever.”

David kissed Patrick’s temple, happy and grateful tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

“I like that plan. I like it a lot.”


End file.
